


Mai, neppure una volta!

by NonaeMex



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Lucius Malfoy, M/M, Marauders, Missing Scene, No Sex, Sirius Black in Azkaban, Young Sirius Black
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 22:25:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16649009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NonaeMex/pseuds/NonaeMex
Summary: “L’ultimo dei Black! Come ti sei ridotto…”Lily e James morti per colpa sua, colpa sua.Codaliscia, come non accorgersi di chi fosse in realtà.Morti, tutto perduto, andato per sempre…Sirius Black chiuse gli occhi con forza, inspirò a fondo.Li riaprì.Quella ridda di pensieri neri, tossici era sparita, ritirandosi nell’ombra. Funzionava, quando la marea scura generata dai Dissennatori di Azkaban cercava di avere la meglio su di lui. Aveva scoperto il modo di non impazzire, Sirius.Era una battaglia che metteva alla prova ogni singola fibra del suo già provato essere, e occupava la maggior parte delle sue forze(...)





	Mai, neppure una volta!

**Mai, neppure una volta.**

 

 

 

 

 

“L’ultimo dei Black! Come ti sei ridotto…”

Lily e James morti per colpa sua, colpa sua.

Codaliscia, come non accorgersi di chi fosse in realtà. 

Morti, tutto perduto, andato per sempre… Sirius Black chiuse gli occhi con forza, inspirò a fondo. 

 

Li riaprì. Quella ridda di pensieri neri, tossici era sparita, ritirandosi nell’ombra. 

Funzionava, quando la marea scura generata dai Dissennatori di Azkaban cercava di avere la meglio su di lui. Aveva scoperto il modo di non impazzire, Sirius. 

Era una battaglia che metteva alla prova ogni singola fibra del suo già provato essere, e occupava la maggior parte delle sue forze. 

_ Una battaglia che non cessava certo all’arrivo eccezionale di visite, per quanto insolite.  _

 

Sirius non replicò alla sprezzante voce beffarda che lo aveva appena apostrofato, ne’ guardò direttamente in volto Lucius Malfoy quando infine sollevò le palpebre stanche sugli occhi scuri, che erano spenti, eppure animati da una scintilla feroce che guizzava sul fondo.

L’orlo del mantello di Malfoy era ricamato d’argento, e lui trascinava quell’argento sul viscido pavimento della sua cella.“A guardarti non si direbbe che tu sia un Black…”

Non aveva bisogno di visite in generale, Sirius… _a meno che servissero a fornirgli un quadro seppur lacunoso di quanto accadeva fuori, e men che meno aveva bisogno che un tale abbigliato come l’erede di un piccolo regno se ne stesse lì, in piedi in mezzo al suo sudiciume, a tentare di punzecchiarlo_. 

Probabilmente Lucius non era abituato ad essere ignorato - da quel che ricordava, anzi odiava essere ignorato - tanto meglio, se ne sarebbe andato più in fretta. 

“Come te la passi, cugino? Non mi avvicino più di tanto perché sai, potresti avere dei pidocchi…” 

C’era uno scherno così feroce nella voce dell’uomo dal volto pallido ed affilato che l’altro alzò finalmente il volto scarno e provato verso di lui.Un groviglio di capelli scuri pioveva sui bei lineamenti smagriti dell’ultimo dei Black, Sirius, ma lui se li spostò distrattamente, per guardare fermamente in volto Lucius.Incontrò i suoi occhi pallidi, gli parve che si sgranassero leggermente. 

 

Poi…“Ecco la fine che si fa, a frequentare topi di fogna. Si finisce per nutrirsi di essi…”scandirono quelle labbra beffarde, scarne, aprendosi in un sorrisetto tagliente.A sorpresa, Sirius ridacchiò a sua volta, un suono basso, rasposo… _e subito soffocato_. 

Era il tipico modo di ridere di chi non spiccica parola per mesi e mesi, e di certo non é più abituato a ridere.“Ecco la fine che fa, chi continua a farselo mettere nel culo…” 

 

Il volto pallido ed affilato dell’altro si irrigidì di collera, il sorriso sofferente sul volto scarno di Sirius non si incrinò nemmeno quando il piede calzato in morbidi, costosi stivali di drago gli sfiorò lo stinco e lui scattò verso destra, per evitarlo. 

Ma ormai la collera e lo sgomento dell’altro andavano sopendosi, lasciandosi alle spalle un retrogusto aspro, acidulo, che pareva saturare l’aria della cella.Niente di cui i Disssennatori potessero nutrirsi…per questo, e forse per il pavone albino che di sicuro percorreva avanti ed indietro il corridoio al di là della porta della cella Sirius non avvertiva la loro presenza, in quel momento. 

“Voglio dire, ma guardati…” ed aveva una linguaccia incredibile, Sirius Black, anche ridotto in quelle condizioni, sporco, lacero, l’ombra di se’ stesso. 

Fissò il cugino che di tanto in tanto continuava a fargli visita, per schernirlo certo, per ridere di come si era ridotto a ‘combattere per quelli’. 

“ Sei più usato del Nottetempo…”

Sirius lo vide sfoderare la bacchetta in un lampo, puntargliela contro…ma il suo viso adesso era aperto in un largo ghigno di trionfo, e mentre spalancava le braccia, magre come rametti secchi, continuò a fissare quel volto pallido contorto dalla furia.

“Ho detto solo la verità…” 

Rincarò la dose, certo che la maledizione lo avrebbe presto ridotto senza fiato, a contorcersi in terra…ma la maledizione non arrivò, anche se l’altro non abbassò il braccio.Lucius continuava a fissarlo negli occhi e sembrava seriamente interdetto, dietro tutta quella sua collera: un improvviso rossore traditore era salito a colorirgli le guance pallide. 

_Ah, ma cugino se mi disprezzi tanto, perché continui a venire qui? Di sicuro nessuno sa di queste tue ‘visite’._

Sirius vide il braccio di Lucius abbassarsi come a rallentatore. Quel giorno indossava un completo assurdamente sfarzoso, che gli fasciava la linea dritta e sottile dei fianchi. Sirius indicò brevemente nella sua direzione, senza smettere di fissarlo con quei suoi occhi scuri, ravvivati da strane scintille… poi il  braccio levato ricadde indolente in grembo. 

“Porti ancora il colletto così alto per nascondere i segni dei lividi?”

Lucius lo fulminò con lo sguardo, ma non disse nulla. 

“Non potresti farla breve, cugino? Non mi dirai che pensi ancora alle nostre occasionali ruzzate…” 

“Cosa… _ero_ … avevamo solo diciassette anni e se lo vuoi sapere é stato disgustoso! _Si, non mi é mai piaciuto!_ ” 

Sibilò Lucius a voce molto bassa, dura, densa di sprezzo. Ma quasi tremava, e non si decideva a mettere fine  quella visita assurda.

“No?”

Esalò Sirius in tono beffardo, sentendosi dilagare in petto uno strano senso di trionfo. 

“ _Da quel che ricordo_ , non mi pareva…”

Come se l’uomo riverso sul pagliericcio lo avesse schiaffeggiato, oppure gli avesse scagliato contro una maledizione, Lucius si spostò bruscamente verso la porta, raddrizzando le ampie spalle fasciate dal mantello nero. 

Sirius non gli staccò gli occhi di dosso…continuava a rivolgergli contro un sorriso letale, sghembo.Ne aveva fatti di errori, Sirius Black, uno dei più scellerati era stato rincorrere il suo altero, spocchioso cugino in una estate ormai dimenticata dopo l’ultima venefica punzecchiatura ai suoi danni, allo scopo di dargli una bella lezione, cancellargli quel suo sorriso di scherno. 

Magari l’idea era stata un duello di magia, ed in effetti si erano scagliati contro le fatture più insidiose e pericolose che potessero evocare… ma poi Lucius gli era sfrecciato troppo vicino, mentre un costoso lampadario esplodeva sopra le loro teste a causa del suo incantesimo e Sirius gli aveva allungato un pugno sul fianco. 

_ Lucius aveva urlato, e gli si era lanciato contro.  _

_ Erano finiti a rotolare sul pavimento lucido, avvinghiati strettamente, e Sirius non se la cavava male nel duello fisico, di sicuro meglio di Lucius: presto l’aveva avuto riverso sotto di se, i capelli chiarissimi sparsi in terra,  un vistoso segno rosso-viola sullo zigomo, ansante, visibilmente provato ma ancora intento a sputare soffocati insulti  al suo indirizzo.  _

_ E Sirius si era sentito così strano, perché continuavano a punzecchiarsi, a prendersi a fatture quando potevano, neanche fossero stati Snape e James… _

_ “Hai intenzione di rompermi il polso, imbecille?” _

_Lo aveva apostrofato Lucius, perché l’altro continuava a tenergli la mano della bacchetta immobile contro il pavimento._

_Sirius non lo aveva lasciato andare.Sirius gli aveva rivolto un sorrisetto beffardo…Lucius aveva ricambiato con un sorriso ancora più tagliente ed a sorpresa aveva svincolato l’altra mano dalla sua stretta, per colpirlo con uno schiaffo._

_Sirius lo aveva preso per i capelli, ed erano finiti di nuovo a cercare di darsi ginocchiate nelle reni l’un l’altro.Ma qualcosa doveva essere successo, quando avevano ripreso ad avvinghiarsi e a cercare di lanciarsi incantesimi, perché Sirius ricordava  la carne tiepida di quel lungo collo diafano sotto i denti, a un certo punto._

_Poi non aveva una idea precisa di come fossero finiti addossati alla parete di fondo, Lucius con le mani tremanti aggrappate ad un corrimano, lui con le dita affondate nei suoi fianchi magri, intento a piombargli addosso ancora ed ancora.Ma era successo._

_“Si…si, non me ne frega più niente, niente!”_

_Quella voce quasi rotta, ansante, si era stampata nella mente dell’ultimo dei Black.Lui era Sirius Black, e faceva sempre la cosa sbagliata, l’ultima cosa al mondo che una persona sana di mente avrebbe fatto.Lucius aveva una pessima fama, ad Hogwarts._

_Lucius andava a letto con professori e persone più anziane se poteva, per farsi strada.Lucius aveva fatto piangere un sacco di gente.Lui, Sirius fino a quel momento aveva avuto a che fare solo con le ragazze…ed una volta finito, esaurita la furia, si era sentito nauseato._

_Aveva lasciato suo cugino con il viso schiacciato contro il muro, ancora stravolto, ansante ed era fuggito via senza una parola._

_Ma c’erano state altre occasioni._

_Solo che la faccenda si era svolta senza risse…era stata più delicata, nel senso che dalla seconda volta in poi aveva usato il lubrificante._

_Lucius se ne stava andando, era di fronte alla porta della cella, ma continuava a fissarlo con occhi sfavillanti, le labbra strette come se si stesse trattenendo dal parlare…_ Sirius riemerse da quei brandelli di ricordi. 

Lo squadrò senza pietà. 

“Tieniti pronto per quando esco.” 

“Ah! Tu non uscirai mai da qui, idiota!” 

La sua voce era aspra, tagliente come una lama.

Sirius alzò le spalle magre nella lacera uniforme da carcerato.

“Vedremo. Ma comunque, a te non é mai piaciuto…”

“No. Mi faceva orrore.” 

“Sicuro…orrore, raccapriccio…specie quel pomeriggio, quando ti contorcevi con le reni prone…” 

Lucius afferrò la maniglia di scatto, con un gesto convulso. 

“Non mi é mai, _mai piaciuto_ , Black.”

“Mai.” 

“Neppure una volta!”

“Ma sicuro.”

“Figuriamoci.”

“Ehi…”

“Che cosa c’è?” 

“Tieni pronto uno di quei tuoi famosi oli…” 

“Muori, Black!” 

E con questa specie di grido, Lucius uscì sbattendosi forte la porta alle spalle.Sirius sogghignava ancora. Lo udì parlare ancora in quel tono aspro, dire qualcosa alle guardie mentre si allontanava. Ma certo, eccole di nuovo… poteva sentirle passare di fronte alla sua cella, come una scia nera.

_Ah, ma presto sarebbe uscito, quasi riusciva di nuovo ad assumere la sua forma canina._

Quanto gli sarebbe piaciuto assestare a suo cugino un bel pugno sul naso, in quel momento.Il suo sorriso sghembo si incrinò, assunse per un secondo una piega assurda, sofferente, poi collassò del tutto mentre i Dissennatori allungavano le loro dita nere e lui di preparava a reggere il loro assalto.

_ Un bel pugno sul naso e tante di quelle botte.  _

_ Sicuro, sicuro.  _

Sogghignò ancora mentre si accoccolava sul pagliericcio.

_ Vedrai quante botte, vedrai. _


End file.
